


The time has come for colds and overcoats

by Crazyloststar



Series: Here's To Never Growing Up [10]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Fluff, M/M, Snowboarding, mentioned gladnis and cindy/luna
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:48:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27802546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazyloststar/pseuds/Crazyloststar
Summary: “Your dad is...a dork?” Prompto whispered as they fell behind the group before getting in cars.“Don’t tell him, he’ll probably adopt you.”
Relationships: Prompto Argentum/Noctis Lucis Caelum
Series: Here's To Never Growing Up [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1516619
Comments: 11
Kudos: 75





	The time has come for colds and overcoats

**Author's Note:**

> hi hi hi!! I know it's been a while, hope you'll forgive me. I've been working on a LOT this year, and these dorks just had to be put on hold for a bit. But for the anniversary of FFXV, Twitter voted very much for something featuring these guys to celebrate, so here we are! Something a little different for them, but I hope you'll enjoy it! 
> 
> Please note - I have never been to a ski resort nor have I ever snowboarded so I had to look up some stuff to make it sound like I knew what I was doing, so let's just roll with it ya? 8D 
> 
> If this is your first time here, this is part of a series of vignettes set in an alternate universe where Noctis and Prompto are just two punks who happen to find each other, fall in love, and then proceed to make a lot of crazy, dumb decisions.
> 
> Each work is a quick snapshot in time of their antics, unrelated to the one before, so each will be tagged accordingly for varying ratings, content, etc. Just to give some setting context, they are both in college, but still live with their families.

“Wait, wait,” Prompto set his controller down on the bed and cupped his face in his hands. “You’re shitting me.”

Noctis rolled his eyes and bumped Prompto’s shoulder. “Why would I be? It’s just going up to the mountains. No big deal.”

That last part was a lie. Of course it was a big deal - to Noctis at least. His dad was letting Noctis take his _boyfriend_ on their annual camping trip - a part of him had wondered if it was brought on by Luna getting to bring Cindy along. She was older, sure, but his dad had to have known Noctis would have demanded the same. So, he had beat Noctis to the punch and offered it the night before.

“Uh, dude.” Prompto turned to Noctis. “You’ve told me about these trips. You guys, Luna’s family, Gladio’s? Ignis? It’s like…” he dramatically fell back on the bed, piercing poking out between his lips as he collected his thoughts. It was cute.

“It’s putting me in a room with all the people I’m the most terrified of.”

Noctis paused the game and laid back beside him. “You’re being dramatic. Ravus won’t be there this time.”

Prompto shot him an angry look. “Not dramatic, realistic!” Prompto crossed his arms. “Plus, I've never been in snow. I don't have the right clothes.”

Noctis smirked and rolled onto his side. He dragged a hand up under Prompto’s shirt and he shuddered, back arching into Noctis’s touch. “Guess I’ll have to keep you warm.”

* * *

The first night at the cabin Noctis already felt like his heart might explode, and it felt cheesy as fuck to even think that. He had been excited to have Prompto join the trip, but something about dinner that night, and everyone sitting in the living room with the fireplace going after, felt so good, so perfect.

Luna and Cindy were snuggled up under a blanket on the fuzzy rug passing a mug of mulled wine back and forth. Gladio and Ignis even let their guard down which they hardly ever did in front of the family, sitting in one of the loveseats that barely fit the two of them, hands on each other’s thighs while they held their drinks in the other.

Noctis and Prompto had opted to sit on the floor as close to the fireplace as possible - Prompto had warned he’d never been in freezing temperatures before and he had been in a constant state of shivering since they had arrived. He was glad he had just thrown his dad’s card at getting Prompto proper clothes to wear outside.

Noctis studied Prompto’s face as he watched the room, the flames making his face appear golden and making his freckles stand out. His hair wasn’t styled and fluffy and adorable. Prompto laughed at something and Noctis looked back to the room to see his dad also laughing.

It felt so right.

They stayed up late playing cards, Clarus kicking everyone’s ass and proving he had a better poker face than Ignis. And when he and Prompto finally went to sleep in their room, Noctis felt more at home than he thought he ever had as they snuggled together under the piles of covers.

* * *

“Holy shit!”

Noctis was startled awake by his shoulders being shaken and Prompto shouting over and over again.

“What what.” He flailed his arms around to show he was awake enough.

“It’s snowing!” Prompto’s weight left the bed. Noctis sat up and blinked his eyes open. Prompto had taken one of their many blankets and wrapped himself up in it to stand at the big open balcony window.

Outside, the world was white.

“Whoa,” Noctis grabbed a blanket as well and joined Prompto. “That’s a lot of snow.”

Prompto bounced up and down. “Are we gonna go out?”

“Ya, we’re going to the resort - oh,” Noctis stuck out his tongue. “You’ll wanna take out your piercings, don’t forget.”

Prompto pouted, and Noctis kissed his nose.

“Trust me dude, you don’t wanna deal with that. Ask Gladio about the time he forgot to take his fuckin’ nipple piercings out.”

***

Getting everyone out the door was a triumph in itself. Noctis was sure Ignis was about to have like ten separate meltdowns. Noctis always forgot that his dad and Clarus together were a chaotic mess. The two had been caught pregaming with some boozy coffee and giggling like high schoolers in the kitchen, on top of Cindy and Luna taking their time with breakfast and Noctis and Prompto hiding in their bed until they absolutely had to get up.

Standing at the front door Prompto watched as Ignis shooed Clarus and dad out of the kitchen with something like awe.

“Your dad is...a dork?” He whispered as they fell behind the group before getting in cars.

“Don’t tell him, he’ll probably adopt you.”

The ski resort wasn’t busy yet, thankfully. They were there about a week before the tourist season started, and the snow the night before had been unexpected. It would probably get busier later in the day as people rushed to hit the fresh now.

They all had their own gear - Noctis had a spare snowboard for Prompto, but he could tell Prompto was a little nervous. Which was weird, considering Prompto usually basically lived for doing anything that could risk breaking bones.

Clarus and his dad headed to the ski slopes. Luna and Cindy were also snowboarding, but they were super seasoned, so they were going to the tougher hills. Gladio and Ignis were being Gladio and Ignis and sitting in the main lodge reading and drinking hot toddies.

That last part didn’t sound so terrible, but Noctis really wanted Prompto to try snowboarding.

“You cool?” Noctis asked as they stood just outside the cabin, all puffed up in their gear and boards in hand.

“I mean, technically I'm freezing.”

Noctis groaned. “For that we’re skipping the newbie hill.”

“The fuck we are,”

“Seriously, are you nervous?”

Prompto shuffled the board in his hands. “I mean, dude, a little? I’ve never touched snow before now, for one, and then to try snowboarding?”

“It’s just like skateboarding.”

“I have the feeling that’s a big fucking lie.”

“Dude you’ll be fine.”

Prompto bobbed his head back and forth a little. “You’ll catch me if I fall, right?”

“Ya,” Noctis leaned over and kissed him on the cheek, “always.”

It was hard to tell if Prompto was blushing, or it was the cold coloring his cheeks.

“Then I guess let's do this.”

“Sick,”

There were technically hourly coaching sessions for new boarders, but Noctis knew that would just stress out Prompto more to be in a group and trying to learn something new, and he didn't want to make him more anxious than he already was. So instead they found a little space off to the side, not in the way of any downhill traffic. He was ok with not doing any actual boarding anyways, because it wasn't like he could do that and spend time with Prompto.

He dropped his board to the snow and Prompto followed, looking around nervously. Or at least Noctis assumed nervously. Prompto had pulled up his face mask and put on his goggles, so there was none of his face Noctis could even see, let alone read.

“Okay so, we’ll just cover the basics today. Tomorrow we can go on the hill. Got it?”

Prompto nodded.

Noctis motioned to their boards. “First, you gotta figure out which foot you want to lead - it isn’t necessarily about if you’re right or left-handed, just what feels good.” To demonstrate, Noctis stepped onto the board with his right foot facing front.

He reached out and held Prompto’s hand as he did the same. He stood with his right foot in front, then switched to left. He knew that when Prompto was skateboarding he usually led with his left, but wasn’t sure that would apply here too. _Technically_ snowboarding was a lot like skating, but it wasn't a one to one translation that could be easily jumped into.

“Left,” was Prompto’s muffled reply.

“Cool, I’m gonna get you locked in with just your left foot -” Noctis bent down and got his boot set. He squeezed Prompto’s calf before standing and getting his right boot locked into the board. He was impressed Prompto hadn’t tried to move at all.

“Let’s do some gliding first, so you can see how it feels. Use your free foot to control yourself though so you don’t get overwhelmed.”

He could feel Prompto’s stare. “Dude, we’re just being careful. You break something here we’ll never hear the end of it.”

“Fine,”

“Just - okay put your back foot between the bindings - ya,” they both started sliding forward a little away from the trees.

They spent some time slowly moving - holding hands for much of it, and Prompto quickly caught on which Noctis had expected.

Then Prompto lets go of Noctis’s hand and pushes forward with his front foot like he would a skateboard, and moves faster.

“Prompto!” Noctis follows and gets to him just as Prompto takes a tumble face first into snow - luckily the fresh powder meant he would be fine, and he wasn't going fast but. Getting up was a whole other thing as Prompto quickly figured out as he tried and kept failing to get up.

Noctis stopped next to him and stooped down. “Thanks for jumping into your next lesson.”

Prompto flipped him off, but he was laughing. It wasn’t the worst they’ve seen with all their stupid tricks they tried skating.

After showing him the different ways to get up, even Noctis felt a little wiped out.

“Lunch?”

Prompto pulled his mask down. “Fucking please I need something to drink.”

Noctis rolled his eyes. “Course.” he leaned forward and kissed Prompto’s lips, warm from the mask. “Come on,” he bent down and unhooked Prompto from the board and did the same for himself, and they made their way back to the main lodge.

Gladio and Ignis were still in the same spot where they had been left, though noticeably sitting closer and cheeks a bit red. Prompto and Noctis joined them.

“How’d it go?” Gladio asked.

Prompto and Noctis were shedding their layers as fast as possible. The temperature change once inside was brutal. “Who said this was the same as skateboarding? I just wanna talk.”

Ignis laughed, and Noctis looked at him. “How many you guys on?”

Ignis waved his hand. “Does it matter? Vacation.”

Gladio snorted. “That’s right babe.”

“Nooooct,” Prompto tugged as his jacket, “can I sit in here and drink.”

“Specs, what are you drinking?” Noctis grinned and Ignis rolled his eyes.

“A hot toddy.” he said, and the three of them busted out laughing.

Noctis wiped at his eyes. “The way you say it is so refined but the word is so _dumb_.”

“Noct come on, I want a _hot toddy.”_ Prompto did his best Ignis accent which only earned more looks in their direction. They skipped off and got their lunch and drinks, and squished into the seat next to Gladio.

Having a few drinks was usually a bad idea before snowboarding but considering they weren’t going anywhere but to their little spot to practice more, Noctis hadn’t worried so much. But as they walked through the snow, and Prompto stumbled and fell a few times, Noctis thought maybe it wasn't the best idea.

But oh well.

But in a way it seemed to help Prompto’s confidence - he fell a lot, but they also had fun trying to do small hops, playing in the snow, and just...not giving a fuck. The number of times they both fell over laughing was too many to count.

“Can I just try the newbie hill once?” Prompto begged.

“You sure?”

“Ya! I mean I feel like I'm getting the hang of it. Easy peasy.”

“If you’re sure…”

“Woo!” Prompto didn’t wait to unlock his boot from his board and started hopping away. Noctis probably should have been worried.

***

“So worth it!” Prompto’s voice sounded like his nose was plugged - which, well it was, because he had tissues shoved up his nostrils.

The tension in the van dwindled with Prompto’s following laughter, and soon everyone was teasing him.

At least his nose wasn’t _broken._

* * *

The next morning it was still snowing, so they opted to stay inside instead of going to the resort. After a lazy morning everyone spread out around the cabin, the sun broke through the clouds after lunch.

“Noct Noct!” Prompto came jumping out of their room to where Noctis was currently splayed out in front of the fireplace.

“Hmm?” He blinked - Prompto was fully dressed in his snow gear.

“Can we go outside? The sun’s out!”

Noctis laughed. “I thought the snow was terrible.”

“Shut up. Can we?”

“Duh,” he rolled up and patted Prompto’s butt as he passed. He got dressed quickly, and then took him outside. He knew the area around the cabin like the back of his hand, since they had been going to it since he was young.

The snow crunched under their feet and it was quiet all around them. It was the kind of moment Noctis always loved most about being up there - the silence, the calm. It was always such a nice change of pace.

Again, Noctis thought about how having Prompto there made it even better.

He led them to a clearing where there was a lake that always froze over in the winter. At the other end some people were arriving to skate, but on their end, it was still quiet.

“This is kinda amazing,”

Noctis stepped beside Prompto and took his gloved hand. “See, not so bad.”

“Oh, don’t get me wrong,” Prompto released Noctis and lowered himself to the ground in a crouch, running his hands over the snow, “it’s fucking cold, but at least it’s pretty.”

Crouching down beside him, Noctis began to pack a snowball. “Just think of it like a vacation from the sun.”

Prompto snorted. “That’s fucking lame dude.”

“Shut up-” he was interrupted by something wet and burning on his entire face - “fuck!”

Prompto had been laughing, but he quickly stopped when he heard Noctis curse. “Noct?”

The snow stung so bad but Noctis just sat there a moment with his eyes shut until the pain subsided. When he opened his eyes, Prompto watched him with a worried expression.

“You ok? I didn’t think - fuck!”

Noctis shoved the snow in his own hands up into Prompto’s face as gently as he could with still getting the point across. Prompto blubbered and flailed and fell backwards into the snow, eventually laughing alongside Noctis.

They ended up on their backs in the snow, and it was cold, but also, he still couldn’t stop laughing.

“That fucking hurts,” Prompto finally said after some time passed.

“Ya, I know.”

They both erupted into laughs again and Prompto rolled onto Noctis, causing him to sink a little into the snow. He was pretty sure it was getting down his pants. But then Prompto was kissing him, and their lips quickly warmed up and then he didn’t care about getting soaked anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> If you made it to the end of this silliness, thank you so much for reading! 
> 
> fun fact - my first time in snow with my partner I totally did shove snow in their face and this was how they retaliated to prove the point and I still laugh so hard and feel terrible thinking about it. It really fucking hurts. 
> 
> HAPPY FFXV ANNIVERSARY!!! Seriously, this fandom has been so warm and welcoming from the moment I set foot in it, and I am so honored to be a part of it. Thank you all for your support over the last two years, and here's to many more!!! <3


End file.
